a Letter From Me
by zorrocoffee
Summary: "Aku ingin kita putus, Roderich." Aku terdiam membisu, mendengar perkataan Elizaveta itu. Author sucks at summary.


**A Letter From Me**

AusHungPrus (?)

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers, Hidekaz Himaruya. BUKAN PUNYA SAYA YG JELAS! I Don't Claim Anything in Here!

A/N: Ehmm, sedikit trisum, klo bisa dibilang trisum :D. Mungkin lebih ke AusHung kali ya? Prussia hanya muncul sebentar disini -_-" Arthur, Antonio, Vash, Lily sama Ottoman jadi cameo XD~ NB: Lots of Typos! OOC Parah dan mohon maafnya bila ada kesalahan atau ketidak sesuaian :D Kebanyakan Roderich POV, tapi ada juga Elizaveta POV

Setting: Gakuen Hetalia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roderich POV<strong>_

"_Aku ingin kita putus, Roderich."_

Aku terdiam membisu. Entah mengapa tak bisa membuat ekspresi yang rasanya pantas aku tunjukkan terhadapnya. _Elizaveta. _Wanita manis itu kini berdiri mentapaku yang berwajah datar. Air mata telah mengalir di wajahnya yang lembut dan cantik. Ingin rasanya kuseka air mata itu, namun aku tak lagi berdaya. Ia telah berbicara, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini.

"_Baiklah, kalau itu yang terbaik."_

Aku menjawab sedatar dan sedingin mungkin. Seakan itu hal yang sepele sekali. Tapi mungkin aku telah salah.

"_Bodoh… Roderich bodoh…"_

Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari matanya. Aku membetulkan letak kacamataku dan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghindari pandangan mata hijaunya yang indah itu.

Ia lalu berlari meninggalkanku sendirian, dengan tangis yang berusaha ku sembunyikan.

_**A Letter from Me**_

_**A Hetalia axis power fanfiction**_

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sejak kejadian di sore hari waktu itu. Kukira hari akan secerah langit saat itu. Namun apa mau dikata, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku masih sering memikirkan Elizaveta hingga kini. Namun aku tak pernah tau apa yang dipikirkannya tentangku.

_Tentangku…_

Mungking tidak akan pernah. Ia sekarang berjalan bersama dengan Gilbert. Ya, Gilbert Beilschmidt, seorang pria keturunan German. Memang sudah bukan lagi merupakan rumor bahwa ia menyukai Elizaveta sejak kami masih pacaran. Ia anak yang ceria, popular, _bad-ass_ dan pintar bermain gitar.

_Ahh…._

Wanita mana yang tidak jatuh hati kepada pria berambut putih itu. Aku menggelengkan kepala sedikit, berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku. Membuat semua pikiran tentang mereka pergi.

_Sudahlah, Elizaveta bukan urusanku lagi._

Dengan gontai aku memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah. Disana kulihat Vazh dan Lily tampak sedang berjalan juga memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah itu. Aku menghampiri mereka untuk sekedar bersikap sopan dengan memberi salam.

"Selamat pagi."

Mereka berdua menoleh kearahku. Lily dengan tampang malu-malu tetapi manis seperti biasa dan Vash dengan tampang dingin yang sudah selalu ia berikan kepadaku itu.

"Ahh, se-selamat pagi juga Roderich-sann"

Llily menoleh kearahku sambil tersenyum malu. Berbeda sekali dengan adiknya yang manis itu Vash bahkan tidak melihatku sedetikpun. Ya, kami memang punya sedikit masalah. Ah sudahlah, itu memang sifatnya, tidak perlu ambil pusing.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku di dekat mereka, namun aku memilih untuk tetap diam. Kami berjalan beberapa lama sebelum _dia_ menyapaku dengan kasar dan suaranya yang keras.

"Oioi Roderichhhhhh."

Aku menoleh, _Gilbert. _Ah, tidak hanya dia saja tapi tentu saja pacarnya juga ikut, _Elizaveta._

"Mau apa?" Kataku dingin, tak ingin berlama-lama berurusan dengannya. Kuyakin pasti ia meminta contekkan atau semacamnya. Ia hanya berbicara kepadaku kecuali sedang butuh, yang _sekarang _dan _sering _ia lakukan.

"Hari ini aku lupa mengerjakan PR Matematika. Si pelit ini tak mau memberiku contekkan. Aku pinjam punyamu ya?" Gilbert berkata dengan santai dampai menyeringai kearah Elizaveta yang sedang berada di sampingnya. Gadis manis itu terlihat agak kesal, namun tampaknya ia tidak ingin membuat keributan di hari yang masih pagi ini.

"Huh dasar kau."

Kata-katanya yang singkat mengingatkanku kembali ke masa-masa itu.

_Ahhh, suara itu._

Betapa aku merindukan suaranya. Sejak hari itu, aku hampir tak pernah berbicara kepadanya. Ah, kembali ke topic. Aku menatap Gilbert dengan dingin. Ingin ku menolak, tapi ia akan terus meminta sampai ia mendapatkannya. Kalau begitu aku hanya akan terganggu oleh suara berisiknya.

_Ah biarkan saja, yang rugi juga nanti dirinya sendiri._

Aku meraih tasku, membukanya dan mengeluarkan catatan matematika milikku dan memberikannya kepada Gilbert dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jangan rusak."

Gilbert terlihat senang dan sedikit bercanda dengan pacarnya. Elizaveta hanya menoleh kesal karena ulahnya. Namun entah mengapa, sejak sedari tadi kami, aku and Elizaveta, rasanya tak pernah saling menatap. Aku memang menghindarinya, kurasa dia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Danke, _Roderich-sama! Kamu memang AWESOMEEEEE."

"Ya,ya sesukamu. Sudah sana, _hush-hush."_

Kataku sambil menggerakkan tanganku untuk mengusir Gilbert. Mereka berdua lalu pergi, meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku tidak terlalu pusing karena itu. Segera aku berganti sepatu dan bergegas untuk naik ke kelas yang berada di lantai atas. Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan dengan sejuta pikiran di dalam kepalaku. Bukan hanya soal Elizaveta saja, namun soal _itu_ yang belum kuberi tahu-kan kepada semua orang. Dan juga sebuah _surat_ yang harus kuserahkan kepada Elizaveta sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Namun bagaimana aku akan menyerahkannya, sementara ia bahkan tidak menatap mataku?

Aku menelan ludah sembari menaiki tangga. Sudahlah, pasti akan ada caranya.

TENG! TENG!

_Sial!_

Bel sudah berbunyi sementara aku masih di koridor. Ku percepat lariku dan sampai di kelas _tepat _sebelum Mr. Ottoman datang.

* * *

><p>Hari ini kelas berjalan seperti biasa. Mengerjakan tugas matematika, prakarya berkelompok dan sebagainya. Namun entah mengapa hari ini terasa berjalan sangat lambat. Saking lambatnya, hal itu membuatku mengantuk di dalam kelas. Suatu hal yang sangat <em>pantang<em> aku lakukan di dalam kelas. Namun mataku sudah tak berdaya. Kira-kira sudah seredup lampu-lampu di toko-toko kecil di jalan. Kepalaku perlahan terasa berat.

_Sudah kuduga, seharusnya aku tak tidur terlalu malam. Ahh, gara-gara 'surat' itu._

Pelajaran sejarah dunia, pelajaran terakhir hari itu, yang diterangkan guru sudah tak masuk lagi di otakku. Aku berpasrah diri, membiarkan kata-kata 'tidur di kelas' menodai namaku sebagai murid teladan. Aku perlahan menaruh kepalaku di atas meja dan mengatur beberapa buku sebagai penutup dan perlahan tertidur.

* * *

><p>"<em>Roderich, Oiiii, Roderich bangun."<em>

"_Umm, lima menit lagi."_

"_Ooi, oi… Sampai kapan kau mau tidur? Sudah pulang sekolah tahu."_

Aku masih sedikit tertidur ketika aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku sedikit, meminta sekedar lima menit untuk bangun sepenuhnya. Aku menggeliat sedikit di mejaku, sebelum seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

"Kubilang bangun, ah tumben kau jadi tidak AWESOME begini."

Aku masih menolak, lalu kudengar suara seorang yang lainnya.

"_Well, _setidaknya dia berhasil tertidur tanpa ketahuan guru. Itu saja sudah cukup keren."

Kudengar suara yang seperti bapak-bapak. Pasti Arthur, pikirku dalam hati. Dan pria yang tadi mengguncang dan mencoba membangunkanku pastilah Gilbert. Aku menyerah. Gilbert terus menerus mengguncang tubuhku dan aku tak tahan lagi. Aku terbangun dan sedikit membentak Gilbert.

"Berhenti mengguncang-guncang tubuhku! Aku sudah bangun."

Mereka terdiam. Namun sepertinya tak sadar kalau aku sedang kesal.

"Nah gitu dong baru AWESOME. Sudah sana pulang. Tidurlah dirumahmu. Dan ini catatanmu tadi, _Danke._"

"Ya, kau sepertinya butuh banyak istirahat. Cepatlah pulang dan tidur. Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Apa kau belajar sampai larut?"

Arthur menanyaiku. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku mengambil catatan matematika-ku, memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Mereka berdua menatapku heran.

Sesampainya aku di koridor, kuraih sesuatu di dalam tasku. Sebuah 'surat'. Surat itu masih terlihat pahi dan bersih. Ini hal yang membuatku terjaga semalaman. Sebuah surat hanya untukknya, seseorang yang tak pernah bisa kulupakan selama sebulan terakhir, _Elizaveta._

Melihat pcarnya, Gilbert, masih di sekolah, aku berasumsi bahwa ia tentu masih ada di sekolah juga. Aku sempat berfikir tadi, untuk tidak menyerahkannya secara langsung dan akan kulakukan hal itu.

Aku bergegas menuju rak sepatu dibawah, menunggu sebentar sampai loker-loker itu benar-benar sepi.

Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju loker sepatunya. Perlahan aku membukanya.

_Ah, ia masih mengenakan sepatu merah itu._

Sepatu itu hadiah dariku saat ulang tahunnya. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahku. Aku bergegas memasukan surat itu kedalam situ dan segera pergi tanpa terlihat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizaveta POV<strong>_

"Sayang, kamu sudah mau pulang? Aku masih nanti pulangnya soalnya."

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mlihat Gilbert.

_Cih, sedang sok imut dan mencari perhatian rupanya._

"Apaan sih? Panggil seperti biasanya juga sudah cukup."

"Loh? Kan kita pacaran, biar kelihatan AWESOME gituu."

Aku menghela nafas. Entah mengapa aku kurang senang jika dipanggil _sayang_ oleh Gilbert. Sudah hampir tiga minggu kami berpacaran, namun entah mengapa rasanya masih aneh.

Aku hanya ingin dipanggil seperti itu olehnya, oleh _Roderich._

"Nah, Maaf-maaf aku tak bisa menemani pulang. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Gilbert lalu tersenyum lebar dan mengecup dahiku. Ia lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Gilbert, sahabatku, selalu menyukaiku sejak dulu. Ia selalu memperhatikanku, bermain denganku, walaupan agak kasar tetapi ia selalu ada bagiku. Ia bahkan sudah menyatakan perasaanya kepadaku lebih dari sekali dan sudah beberapa kali kutolak. Alasannya? Karena aku suka terhadap _Roderich_.

_Roderich_… _bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah hampir sebulam kita tak bicara._

Sampai sekarang akupun mashi sering memikirkannya. Memikirkan Roderich. Terkadang aku kesal, karena aku sudah mempunyai Gilbert sekarang. Namun apa daya, aku _ternyata _masih menyukai_ Roderich._

Entah apa yang harus kukatakan kepada Gilbert soal ini. Ia sudah berbuat banyak kepadaku. Berbeda dengan Roderich saat kami masih pacaran. _Sangat berbeda._

Aku senang ketika ia menerima cintaku pada waktu itu. Rasanya seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan banyak sekali balon berwarna-warni. Namun semua berbeda. Semua yang menjadi alasanku untuk mengakhirinya.

Ia tak pernah memperhatikanku, ia acuh padaku. Tiadk sekalipun ia mengecup dahiku atau memanggilku sayang seperti yang dilakukan Gilbert. Aku tahu dia sibuk pada pelajaran dan music, namun entah mengapa aku butuh perhatiannya. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk membuktikan bahwa ia menggingikanku. Maka aku dengan sabar menunggu. Namun hal itu tak kunjung datang, hingga akhirnya Gilbert datang menawarkan-ku kesempatan yang kesekian kalinya untuk mencicipi segala perhatian itu. Aku menerimanya. Bertaruh dengan hatiku. Aku berfikir aku akan bisa menyukainya, menyukai Gilbert sebagai kekasihku. Namun ternyata aku salah.

Sekarang aku tak bisa membalikan waktu. Aku takut aku akan menyakiti sahabatku, Gilbert. Namun aku masih menyukai Roderich.

Dengan gontai aku berjalan menuju lokerku di depan. Dengan perlahan aku menuruni tangga. Sesampainya di depan loker sepatuku itu, aku membukanya dengan perlahan dan menemukan sesuatu di dalamnya.

_Surat? Apakah Surat cinta lagi?_

Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di benakku. Surat itu masih rapi dan bertuliskan '_Untuk Elizaveta Herdervary, yang dulu selalu menghiasi hari-hariku' _

Penasaran dengan isi surat itu, aku langsung membukanya dan membacanya. Betapa terkejutnya ketika aku membaca surat itu yang berisi demikian :

"_Dear Elizaveta, _

_Mungkin kau akan terkejut ketika menerima surat ini. Ini aku, Roderich Edelstein. Mungkin tak sepantasnya aku menulis surat ini untukmu, mengingat kau sudah mempunyai seseorang lain disampingmu. Aku sudah memikirkan untuk menuliskannya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Namun saat itu aku rasa aku tak punya cukup keberanian untuk menuliskannya. Kuhabiskan malamku untuk menuliskan surat yang mungkin menurutmu tidaklah penting bagimu._

_Semenjak hari itu Elizaveta, kuhabiskan hari-hariku, waktu-waktuku tunuk memikirkanmu. Memikirkan apakah kau masih memikirkan diriku ini. Jika kau bertanya kepadaku, akan kujawab dengan sebuah kata iya, karena aku selalu dan tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu._

_Aku tak pernah tahu alasanmu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita. Selama ini pikiranku terpenuhi oleh pertanyaan besar itu. Aku mulai mencari jawabanya dengan memperhatikan sekeliling. Lama ku tak menemukan jawabannya, hingga akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kulakukan, namun percayalah, meskipun aku tak pernah melakukannya bukan berarti aku tak mencintaimu._

_Aku tak pernah memanggilmu sayang. Itu karena aku senang untuk memanggilmu dengan nama indahmu. Elizaveta, Elizaveta, ya.. Elizaveta. Aku tak ingin menggantikannya dengan nama apapun._

_Aku jarang untuk memakan bekal buatanmu. Itu karena aku takut akan menghabiskan makanan enak itu dan tak menyisakan satupun untuk kau yang membuatnya. Aku pernah memakannya sekali dan rasanya enak. Kau berhak mendapatkan semua hasil jerih payahmu._

_Aku jarang menggandeng tanganmu. Itu karena aku aku takut tanganku yang kasar akan merusak tanganmu yang halus dan indah itu._

_Aku jarang mengantarmu pulang. Itu karena aku takut kau akan malu berjalan bersamaku yang aneh ini. Aku tak terlalu tampan dan berkacamata seperti kutubuku._

_Aku jarang berkata iya saat kau mengajakku untuk kencan. Aku selalu berkata aku sibuk padahal sebenarnya aku sibuk memikirkanmu. Dan di akhir hari aku terus menyesali keputusanku menolak ajakanmu._

_Aku jarang mengirimkanmu SMS. Itu karena aku tak mau kau menjadi sibuk membalas segala SMSku dibanding untuk belajar atau melakukan hal lainnya yang lebih penting daripada aku._

_Aku jarang menatap matamu yang indah itu. Itu karena aku merasa malu bila kau menatapku dengan dua mata hijaumu yang indah itu._

_Aku jarang sekali menanyakan keadaanmu atau harimu di sekolah. Itu karena entah bagaimana aku selalu tahu, bahwa kau selalu mengalami hari-hari yang indah di sekolah._

_Dan aku berkata baiklah ketika kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita. Itu karena aku merasa tak cukup pantas untuk dirimu. Aku merasa aku tak layak untuk dirimu. Dan aku tak mau kau terhalang oleh karena-ku. Oleh karena itu, aku dengan berat hati melepasmu meskipun aku masih menyukaimu._

_Ingatlah Elizaveta, meskipun aku tak pernah benar-benar mengatakannya, ketahuilah bahwa aku selalu menyukaimu._

_Ich Liebe dich ,ahh biar kukatakan dengan bahasa yang kau mengerti… Szeretlek, Elizaveta-san._

_Roderich Edelstein._

Aku menangis membaca secarik surat dari Roderich itu. Aku tidak menyangka mengenai keegoisanku menatap semua masalah hanya dari mataku saja. Air mata teruslah membasahi pipi dan wajahku. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku hanya berlari pulang dengan air mata bercucuran di wajahku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

Esoknya adalah hari cerah seperti biasa bagi kebanyakan murid. Namun tidak bagi Roderich. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang melibatkan dirinya. Sesuatu mengenai '_itu' _yang belum ia beri tahukan kepada semua orang.

Kelas dimulai sejak pagi seperti biasa. Bel sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Semua murid sudah duduk dikursinya namun Mr. Ottoman belum datang. Elizaveta berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sembab akibat menangis dengan sebuah buku yang ia pegang. Ia masih memikirkan surat itu dan mungkin air matanya juga akan tumpah hari ini.

Penyesalan memenuhi seluruh pikirannya. Ia hampir tak bisa tidur karena menangis semalaman. Ia menoleh kebelakang, melihat ke arah Roderich yang sedang mengobrol dengan Antonio dan beberapa murid lelaki yang lainnya.

Ia kemudian menunduk, berusaha menahan tangisnya. Hari ini ia juga belum bertemu Gilbert. Sepertinya Gilbert terlambat datang. Elizaveta beruntung, karena kalau tidak Gilbert pasti akan menanyainya mengenai matanya yang sembab.

Tak lama kemudian Mr. Ottoman memasuki kelas. Para murid memberi salam seperti biasa, dan sesudah itu mereka dipersilahkan duduk dan Mr. Ottoman, selaku _homeroom teacher_ memberikan sepatah atau dua patah kata.

"Anak-Anak sekalian, ada pengumuman penting yang harus anda sekalian ketahui. Akan lebih pantaslah bila kalian mendengar berita ini langsung dari orangnya. Roderich Edelstein, silahkan maju ke depan."

Roderich berjalan maju kedepan. Murid-murid mulai ribut mempertanyakan berita apa yang akan disampaikan Roderich. Roderich maju, berdiri disamping Mr. Ottoman dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Teman-teman, mulai besok saya akan pindah ke Austria. Terima kasih atas tahun-tahun sekolah yang menyenangkan. Saya tidak akan melupakan kalian."

Seketika itu juga Elizaveta menangis pelan di balik buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

* * *

><p>Ahahha. Aballl banget ahhaha. Maaf-maaf aku ga bisa bikin fic bagus -_-"<p>

_Danke = _Terima kasih (Jerman)

_Ich Liebe dich = _Aku suka kamu (Jerman)

_Szeretlek = _Aku suka Kamu (Magyar/Bahasa Hungaria)

Read and review please ?


End file.
